


Mmmmm Boooooi

by universealterations (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Crossdressing Kink, Dick riding, Exhibitionism Kink, Hand Jobs, I'll add tags with the chapters, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot!Kaneki, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Some Fluff, Top!Hide, bottom!Kaneki, face fucking, masturbation kink, porno, semi public sex, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/universealterations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HidekaneSmutWeek~</p><p>Day 1: Happiness<br/>Day 2: Meetings<br/>Day 3: Birthday<br/>Day 4: Kinks<br/>Day 5: Songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mind Blowing

**Author's Note:**

> ＿|￣|○ I can't believe I wrote this
> 
> It's oneshot!kaneki x hide

Kaneki woke up that morning to a pair of lips on his. His eyes slowly fluttered open as the lips pulled away. He lazily stared up at his hovering boyfriend. He took in Hide's wild sex hair sticking up in all directions and the bruises covering Hide's neck and shoulders and he couldn't stop the lazy grin from spreading across his face knowing what they did last night. Hide giggled above him. 

"What?" Kaneki snapped, Hide giggling over him is never a good sign. "Nothing!" Hide started, a pout on his pretty pink lips. "It's just that you look so cute when you're barely awake, it's even cuter than when you're sleeping!" Hide finished with a grin. Kaneki scowled, ignoring the rising heat he could feel on his cheeks, and flashed his kakugan at his boyfriend. "That's pretty fucking creepy, you know?" 

Hide kissed his nose; Kaneki looked away, his face redder than ever. "Call it payback for yesterday." Kaneki turned back to his boyfriend, utterly bewildered. What did he do yesterday? "The fuck are you talking about?" Hide's normally happy smile turned wicked in a flash. 

"My back is soooooo sore. It's from all the scratches you left yesterday. Look." Hide turned and in the light seeping in through the curtains, Kaneki could make out the bright red marks trailing across his entire back. The only thing he could think, staring at his lovers back is: good, now people will know who he belongs too. Kaneki felt his cock twitch. 

"Well that and I'm pretty sure my ears are still ringing from your screams last night." Oh god, why does Hide have to be so embarrassing? Kaneki felt his blush return full force. He gently shoved his boyfriend off him ( he didn't want to throw him through the wall ) and rolled onto his stomach, slamming a pillow over his head. This is how he dies. At the hands of his embarrassing lover. 

"Aw, babe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Kaneki grumbled; that was bullshit. "Baaaaaaabe~" Hide cooed, Kaneki could feel the bed shift under each of Hide's steps towards him. Kaneki's grip tightened on his pillow as he felt the bed shift on both sides of his ass. Slowly, soft hands pressed into his shoulders. Kaneki stayed completely still. "C'mon babe." Nails pricked his skin and just as slowly dragged down his back. Kaneki bit his lip, he wanted to stop Hide's teasing but he wanted to know what he was planning. 

Hide surrendered with a sigh, resting his hands on Kaneki's lower back. He sat down atop his ass. Unknowingly pressing Kaneki's erection into the bed. Fuck, Kaneki couldn't help but release a low moan at the sensation. It went silent.   
Oh fuck, Kaneki thought, now Hide will know how horny he is. 

"Ken?" Hide's voice dropped, gravelly as all hell and for a second Kaneki thought he was going to cum. Kaneki knew if he opened his mouth all that would come out would be a pathetic whimper. "Are you as hard as me?" Kaneki's breath stuttered. He turned his head, peeking out from the pillow. 

There sat Hide, naked, on his ass with his legs spread and cock standing proud in between. His dick was covered in his own precum. Kaneki shivered when a drop dripped onto his ass. Kaneki subconsciously bucked into the bed. Hide chuckled. "I guess that answers that question. How about this one? Do you want my cock in your tight ass?" Hide guided his dick in between Kaneki's cheeks. 

"No." He croaked, his throat had gone dry a little bit ago. Kaneki ignored Hide's confused look and sat up, turning around to face his lover. "No." He repeated. "I want it in my mouth. I want to taste you, eat you. I want you to come in my mouth. I want you to fuck my mouth." Kaneki would've felt proud watching his lovers cheeks burn red and Adam's apple bob but he was more focused on the thought of Hide's penis in his mouth. 

"Oh fuck me, Ken." Hide panted out. He was already on it. Kaneki's tongue lapped at the precum, cleaning off what had already spilled onto his boyfriend's erection. He made his way to the tip, collecting the rest. One hand grabbed Hide's dick, the other gripping his thigh. His tongue came out pressing across the top and slid across the slit. Hide's head tipped back and he let out a deep moan that made Kaneki's blood rush to his cock. His hand languidly stroked Hide while his lips wrapped around his penis. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking on the tip and lapping up the semen that dribbled from Hide's head. 

"Shit, Ken. You sure know how to use that mouth." Hide mewled. Kaneki didn't think he could've gotten any harder just because of Hide's praise but he did. His fingers tangled in Kaneki's hair and he dug his nails into his scalp. Kaneki shivered, his inner masochist coming out. He started taking more and more of Hide in, until he reached his base, deep throating him. Both hands gripped his boyfriend's thighs. His legs trembled and he began slowly bobbing his head as Hide cooed praise above him. A small voice in the back of his mind told him to bite off Hide's dick and eat it, but he ignored it since his boyfriend was not a ghoul and could therefore not regrow his penis. 

"Ken." Hide's voice was surprisingly serious and steady, Kaneki paused glancing up. Hide eyed him with concern, brushing his hair from his eyes. "Do you really want me to face fuck you?" Kaneki made a noise of confirmation and was rewarded a spurt of precum down his throat. He closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw as Hide began to pull out. He gently thrusted in and Kaneki moaned. God he fucking loved how delicious his boyfriend's dick was. It also made him aware of how painfully hard he was, he couldn't fucking take it. "Oh, Ken. You're such a good boy." Hide got out in between pants and groans. Kaneki whimpered and his hips bucked into the mattress. Oh shit, it felt so good. Hide's increasing fast pace and the friction he got from the mattress was getting him off. He loved it. He rutted against the bed, while Hide pounded his mouth. 

The face fucking was becoming painful, but it was the kind of pain he loved. Tears welled up in his eyes and he glanced up at Hide, enjoying his beautiful expression. His face was scrunched up and red. He was stared down at Kaneki with narrowed eyes. Kaneki moaned. Hide's breath hitched and he pulled his dick out, leaving only the tip in. "I'm coming!" Hide mewled, shooting into Kaneki's mouth. Kaneki whimpered, trying to hold in as much as he could. Hide pulled out and left Kaneki to savor the flavor. 

As soon as Kaneki swallowed, Hide's arms wrapped around him, pulling him into his lap. Hide placed a kiss on Kaneki's lips. Meanwhile Hide's hand wrapped around Kaneki's cock and began rapidly stroking him. Hide swallowed Kaneki's whimper and pulled back placing a kiss on his forehead. "It's ok babe. You can come. You deserve it. You can come." Hide cooed into Kaneki's hair. Kaneki moaned and squirmed under Hide's ministrations, before finally coming. Hide held his hand up to Kaneki. Kaneki lazily grabbed his hand and began languidly licking the cum off. 

Once he finished Hide began pressing kisses across his face, whispering, "You're too good to me." He pressed a kiss to his mouth. Kaneki's head rested on his shoulder. "I'll make you coffee." Another kiss. "Your coffee is too sweet." Kaneki whispered hoarsely. Hide's hand came up and gently stroked his jaw. "Shhh, I'll make it extra bitter just like my big buff bf." Kaneki hummed his approval, too tired to punch his boyfriend for that comment. As soon as Hide shifted underneath him, Kaneki latched onto him. "No." He mumbled, burying his face in Hide's neck. He could feel the vibrations of Hide's chuckle. "Ok, cuddles first, coffee later?" Kaneki hummed in approval. 

Hide situated themselves on the bed, resting Kaneki's head on his chest allowing Kaneki to contently listen to his steady heart beat. Hide pressed another kiss to the top of his head, gently squeezing his arms wrapped around Kaneki. "I love you." Kaneki smiled. Maybe, just maybe, a ghoul can live a happy life.


	2. Too Soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and Haise take CCG meetings very seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some HideHaise quickies (*´ω｀)o

_Haise was going to lose it._

There had been another meeting at the CCG, when hasn't there been one frankly, discussing the latest issues of their most recent case. Suzuya's right hand man, Hanbee, was teaching the Mado and Take squad about the most recent ghoul. Normally Haise kept his cool but there was no way he could do that now. Not in a meeting of almost twenty people that would no doubt notice his twitching and strange noises. There's no way he was going to draw attention to himself. Which is why he sat stick straight in his chair while Hide rubbed him through his pants.

Honestly he should've expected his boyfriend to pull such a stunt when he made sure to make a fuss about sitting next to Haise. He glanced at his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes. Hide sat with one hand against the table, leaning on his fist, yet his beautiful brown eyes bored into the whiteboard. His sunny hair had been tamed back into a small ponytail and overall he appeared very at ease and focused. Fuck, it was turning Haise on even more. A squeeze to his groin notified him that Hide noticed his staring; it also, scared the absolute shit out of him. He yelped, jumping in his seat. If he hadn't held it in, he would've moaned right there. 

All eyes turned towards him and he felt his cheeks burn. "S-Sorry... My phone went off." His left hand rubbed against his chin. Eyes slowly turned away from him and he let out a breath. At least until Hide leaned over to him, his hand began palming his crotch once again. "You ok?" He asked innocently as if he wasn't grabbing his dick. Haise glared at Hide, it was so cold it could cause a snowstorm on the hottest of days. "I'm fine." He gritted out between his teeth. "I've got to _hand_ it to you, you had me worried for a second." Haise wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. 

Instead he huffed and turned his head back to the front. He knew what game Hide was playing and it was a dangerous one, but all Haise had to do was say the word and it'd shut down; it's just that the thought that they could be caught at any minute was getting him off, not that he'd admit it out loud. So, he chose to sit through an important meeting filled of CCG personnel with a raging boner and his boyfriend's hand fondling it. 

"Any questions?" Hanbee asked and Haise mentally begged for no questions. Hide's wandering hand only got more and more teasing the longer the meeting went. His hand had left his erection and was currently cupping his testicles, and one of his fingers was rubbing at his crack through his pants, trying to find his entrance. His legs had never closed faster when Hide finally found his hole and pushed against it. That didn't seem to deter his boyfriend as he gave little thrusts of his finger as best he could. 

The scraping of chairs brought him back to reality, he realized how warm his face was starting to feel and hoped no one noticed; hopefully he hadn't made any lewd faces. The meeting was over and everyone was getting ready to leave. With a tug, Hide's hand popped out from between his legs and Haise nearly cried. He discretely held his hands in his lap to hide the tent in his pants. 

"Hide." Haise called out as people began to file out. His cheeks flushed when he gained more than just his lover's attention. He cleared his throat, "Will you stay here for a moment. I have something we need to discuss." Oh god, he hoped no one knew what he was implying, but it didn't seem like a success from the way Akira skeptically eyed him, then the tissue box in the middle of the table and back to him. He nearly burst into tears. 

Hide grinned. "Sure buddy; I won't leave you hanging." _Don't laugh._ Haise chanted in his head. Why did his boyfriend have to be as much of a jokester as him? As soon as he reassured his squad everything was okay, to go on without them, and the door finally shut, Hide's hands were on his waist and pulling him into his lap. He straddled his boyfriend's waist, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and tilting his head back as Hide's lips were already latching onto his jaw. 

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Hide whispers against his skin and Haise can't help but giggle. One of his hands tangled in Hide's hair and gently tugged his head back to lean in and press an open-mouthed kiss on his beloved's sweet lips. "Actually," Haise started, pulling back and kissing the corner of Hide's open mouth. "I was talking about a more _pressing_ matter." He thrust his hips against Hide's abdomen, biting back a groan; he was closer than he thought, Hide needed to hurry up. Hide's hand came back to rest on the tent of his pants. 

"Sounds more like you just want to _take a load off_." He giggled into Haise's ear and squeezed his hand. Something snapped in Haise and he realized too late he was coming. He arched his back, crying out as he came. 

Returning from his post-orgasm daze, he found Hide snickering into his chest. "Y-You c-came cause I m-made a pun." Haise froze. Oh god, he did. Haise's face had never felt hotter than now, he was going to pass out from pure embarrassment, maybe even die. "I would make another joke, but it's _too soon_." Haise prayed for the ground to open and swallow him. "Nooooooooo." He whined burying his face in his hands. Now he felt gross and sticky, and he had a load in his pants all because he came early. Hide's snickering finally started to fade.

"Sorry, sorry. Let's clean you up, okay?" Haise felt hands gently pulling his away and looked into warm eyes. Hide smiled softly at him and his heartbeat picked up. Hide leaned in and pecked his lips before picking him up and setting Haise on the table. Hide shooed his hands away from his belt and set to work himself. He pulled down his pants first and gently tried to unstick Haise from his soiled boxers. Haise cringed; it was so gross. 

"At least it doesn't show on your pants." Hide reassured and grabbed tissues from the box in the center of the table. He grabbed Haise's limp dick and cleaned him off. Haise wrapped his arms around his beloved and nuzzled his face into his hair. "Thank you, Hide. You're the best boyfriend ever." Haise cooed. Hide wiped off his underwear as well. "How about I return the favor." Haise slid his hands down towards Hide's own tent. 

"Actually..." Hide caught Haise's wandering hands. "I wanted us to cum together. If you're up for another one?" Another one? Haise's eyes widened, a blush burning his ears. "O-Oh. Yeah, yeah. That would be nice." The bright grin he got in response nearly blinded him. "Great." Hide leaned in and pecked Haise's lips. As soon as they pulled away Haise was pushed onto his back with a yelp. His legs were pulled up so Hide could swoop underneath the pants around his ankles. Hide settled in between his legs and pecked Haise's lips once more. 

"We don't have the time or supplies for serious sex, so it'll have to be a hand job." Hide mumbled, pressing sloppy kisses across Haise's throat. Haise nodded. Hide rapidly unbuttoned Haise's shirt and kissed down his chest. Hide's hand grabbed Haise's cock and began stroking it. "Ah, ah. H-Hide." Haise pulled Hide's head up and brung him into a passionate kiss. "Talk dirty to me." Haise mumbled, biting Hide's lower lip. "With pleasure." He groaned. 

Hide's hand sped up as he pulled away from the kiss. A teasing grin spread across his lips. "When you came, you were so loud. Did you want people to hear?" Haise's heart stopped, did he want people to hear? Did he want people to know how good his boyfriend was at pleasuring him? "N-No. Of course not." Haise stuttered, turning bright red. Hide squeezed his cock and Haise let out a yelp. "Oh? You don't want the others to hear you getting it?" Hide let go of Haise's erection and he let out a pathetic whine. Hide unzipped his pants, releasing his cock. "But what if they did, hmm?" His hands came to Haise's ass, squeezing it. Oh, it felt good; he pushed back against the hands. "What if they heard you cum?" Hide's cock slid against his. Haise cried out with pleasure. "What if Akira-san heard? Or Arima-san? What if they knew you were gonna cum on this table?" He imagined their expressions seeing him thoroughly fucked with his boyfriend over him. It was wrong but his dick twitched. Hide ground their cocks together, thrusting against Haise's. "Huh? What if they heard all the pretty sounds you're making?" Haise mewled louder and futility clawed at the table, thrusting his hips up against Hide's. Fuck, it felt so good. "What if they saw the lewd faces you're making?" Haise clamped his legs around Hide, trying to bring him closer. "You're getting turned on by this aren't you? You're so naughty, Haise." He needed more, more, more. He was so close. Just a little more. Hide reached down and clamped his hand around their cocks, brushing the tip. It was all it took for Haise to cum. He arched his back against the table as the two cried out, coming over Haise's torso. 

Hide leaned over him, pressing a breathless kiss over Haise's open mouth. Haise dazedly returned it. "C'mon we need to hurry and get cleaned up before someone actually walks in." Haise whined. He felt too good and too tired to move. Hide chuckled. "You're a dork." Hide kissed his forehead and he felt tissues softly cleaning him off. "At least get up and get dressed." Haise huffed, but sat up and pulled on his pants. At least they didn't feel sticky anymore, just a little damp. He buttoned up his shirt and fixed his tie as Hide threw away all their tissues. 

"How's my hair?" Haise looked up and giggled. Most of Hide's hair had fallen out of the ponytail and was now wildly standing up. "Come here and let me fix it." He tamed his hair back into the pony and the two switched allowing Hide to fix Haise's hair. "There. Spin check, make sure nothing's out of place." Hide spun around and luckily there wasn't anything wrong. "My turn." Haise giggled and twirled for his boyfriend, who let out a joking whistle. "Pull you shirt out a little, it looks too tight." He fixed his shirt. 

"Do you think anyone will know we had a quickie?" Hide asked, his teasing grin returning. Haise lightly backhanded his shoulder. "Don't say anything and they won't." Hide held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I won't. We should probably leave now." Hide leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you. Don't forget to use the hand sanitizer." 

Haise blinked. "What? What hand sanitizer?" Hide pointed next to the box of tissues. "The one on the table." Why was that there? "Bye. Love you." Hide repeated as he opened the door and strutted out like he didn't just come a couple of minutes ago. Haise sighed and shook his head. "Love you too." He mumbled. He nearly walked out until he noticed a familiar game console sitting on a chair. "Oh? Saiko must've left it here. I should probably return it." He pocketed it and vowed to return it when he reunited with his kids.

\- Bonus -

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Next time Saiko can get her own damn game, there's no way in hell Shirazu was going anywhere near that fucking room anymore. He thought he would be nice -nice wasn't exactly the right word, she wouldn't get off her lazy ass, and she wouldn't stop whining about not having it; it was pissing him off- and get Saiko's console for her since she left it in the meeting room. When he got there he recognized Sassan and Hide's voices except...

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" 

"You're getting turned on by this aren't you? You're so naughty, Haise." 

Nuh-uh. 

He's old enough to know what's happening and he doesn't want to see it. He's not going to be able to look at either of them in the eye for a month. He stomps back towards the group waiting in the lobby. "Shirazu! Why's your face all red and where's my gaaaaaaame." Saiko moans. "S-Shut up! You'll just have to get it later. Sassan and Hide-san are havin and important conversation and I ain't interupptin!" 

"They're fucking aren't they?"

"Saiko!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to excailzkrossmazi on tumblr for being my beta and for making awesome art including a scene from this fic (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑


	3. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summary says birthday but the fic says porno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuro!kaneki x hide

Kaneki stared down at the shopping bag in his hands, his face as pink as the bag. "Do you still wanna do this or...?" Hide trailed off, rocking back and forth on his heels and trying to gage Kaneki's reaction. Kaneki's head snapped up, his grey eyes wide and vigorously nodded his head. Hide grinned and watched Kaneki's face burned an even brighter shade of red. He ducked his head and stumbled into the bathroom. He hoped Kaneki liked what he got him. 

"What is half this stuff?" Kaneki mumbled to himself pulling out some kind of belt. He hoped he could figure it out without needing Hide's help; that would be too embarrassing. He stripped down and began searching through the bag for more recognizable items. He pulled out a pair of frilly white panties with tiny pink bows and blushed. Although there seemed to be an extra hole but he's not sure what for. None the less, he used the tag as a guide and put on the panties, tucking himself inside. After he put them on he realized his butt felt a draft. He turned to look in the mirror and a horrified cry left his lips, "Eh!?!" The panties practically had no back, leaving a circle right in the middle of his ass. If he bent over and pulled his cheeks apart his entrance would clearly show in these. Kaneki blushed red all the way down his shoulders. Why did Hide have to pick these of all things? 

Kaneki bit his lip and continued on, searching through the bag. He pulled out a simple pink button up and slid it on, tying a bow out of the black ribbon around the collar. He pulled on a pair of lacy white socks, while finally realizing that the thing from before was a garter belt. He pulled on a pastel blue skirt with a little stripe of white lace and tucked the blouse into it. All that was left was the shoes. He let out a sigh of relief when he found a pair of Mary Janes with small heels, he'd probably break his neck if he had to wear high heels. 

He glanced at himself in the mirror and his eyes widened. He had to admit he looked cute in the outfit, even if the skirt was a little short. He hoped Hide liked it. 

As soon as Kaneki stepped out of the bathroom Hide spun around to greet him; only to freeze at the sight of Kaneki. Wow, he was expecting the boy to look good but this was just... wow. His jaw dropped as he took in the boy nervously fidgeting and tugging at the end of his skirt. "So, um, h-how does it look?" Kaneki meekly asked, glancing to the side. Hide took in a sharp breath, remembering how to breath again. 

"It, uh, you, uh, wow. I mean-! Y-You look... wow." Hide stuttered, cheeks turning pink. He tugged at the collar of his shirt. Was it getting hot in here or was it just Kaneki- err, him. Kaneki's blush burned brighter and he too looked away. "T-thanks... I-Is it set up?" Hide's head snapped back up towards Kaneki and then towards the video camera pointed at the bed. 'Be cool, Hide. Don't make an ass of yourself.' Hide forced his blush down and grinned. "Yep! It's ready, it's showing up on the tv right now." Sure enough, their bed was displayed on the television, Hide even waved his hand in front of the camera to check. Kaneki nodded and the two fell into silence. 

Hide coughed, scratching the back of his head. "S-So, d-do you wanna, um..." He gestured vaguely to the bed. 

"Happy Birthday, Hide." Kaneki appeared in front of him, pressing a flustered kiss to his lips. Hide's eyes widened, he didn't think Kaneki would initiate anything for something like this. His cheeks burned and he slowly fluttered his eyes closed, resting his hands on his lover's hips. He rubbed his thumb up and down the soft fabric of the skirt and let Kaneki guide him to the bed. His knees hit the side of the bed, he let out a yelp as he fell onto the bed; Kaneki cried out as he toppled onto Hide. 

"I meant to do that." Hide groaned into Kaneki's chest. Kaneki snorted, "Of course you did, Hide." Hide huffed and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend. "Say that to my face." He rolled the two of them over. He laid ontop of his boyfriend, a proud grin on his face. 

Kaneki rolled his eyes. "Move up on the bed before we fall off too. Or do you mean to do that too?" Hide pouted. He got off Kaneki, whining about how mean he was. "I don't know how I can love someone so mean to me." Hide sulked on the bed, crossing his arms. Kaneki sighed, sometimes -ok most of the time- his boyfriend is too dramatic, maybe he should be taking theater classes instead of Asian History. 

Kaneki crawled onto his lover's lap, blushing under the excited stare Hide gave him. "You look really sexy when you move like that." Kaneki sputtered, his entire face going red. He buried his head into his boyfriend's neck, that's so embarrassing. He listened to Hide's giggles above him as his boyfriend rested his hands atop his waist again. 

Hide's giggles turned into gasps as Kaneki nipped at his neck. "K-Kaneki?" His fingers dug deeper into Kaneki's hips. He felt the blush on his cheeks slowly burning down his neck. "What's wrong Hide?" Kaneki teasingly questioned, running his hands down Hide's chest, sucking on his neck. "Nothing!" Hide squeaked as Kaneki blew against the new hickey. 

"Hmm, you sure?" Kaneki nuzzles his nose into Hide's jaw. "You seem..." Kaneki leaned up to Hide's ear, enjoying the slight flinch as Kaneki breathed against his ear. "Tense." His tongue flickered out, running across Hide's ear. Hide audibly gulped. Shaking hands trailed from his waist and stopped at his ass. 

"I didn't realize how naughty you are when you're horny, Ken." Hands squeezed his ass. Kaneki gasped, jolting back in surprise. "What?!" He exclaimed, a hand coming up to try and hide his red face. A sly grin slipped onto Hide's face. "Got you." Suddenly the bed was under his back and Hide loomed over him. 

Kaneki blushed and tilted his head back to avoid Hide's gaze, only for his eyes to catch the camera. He bit his lip and his eyes glided over to the television. His breath caught in his throat. He could clearly see him spread out across the bed, his skirt pooling in his lap as Hide hovered over him, in between his legs, watching with hungry eyes. Hide's head dipped down and he began leaving sloppy kisses along the half-ghouls neck. 

"Hey!" Kaneki huffed as the bow around his neck was tugged undone. "Hay is for horses, I need to get to your buttons." Hide began unbuttoning Kaneki's shirt. Pressing kisses farther down his torso with each button. Reaching the last visible button, Hide mouthed at the skin just above the waistband of his skirt and glanced up, locking eyes with Kaneki. He gulped, feeling his cock twitch painfully against his panties. 

At least until Hide slid back up his torso, ignoring the obvious bulge in Kaneki's skirt. He tried to press his thighs together and groaned, dissatisfied with the attention given to his erection. His groans quickly changed though once Hide's lips latched onto one of his nipples. 

"Ah! Hide!" Kaneki cried out, arching his back into Hide's mouth. His hands shot up, tangling into Hide's hair. Hide's hand pinched and twisted the other nipple. The other hand pressed against Kaneki's erection. Kaneki trembled under the stimulation, unsure whether to arch to Hide's face or thrust against his hand. He mewled, nails digging into Hide's scalp as he threw his head back and locked eyes with the camera. He must've looked so lewd, yet Hide seemed perfectly fine. He'd have to fix that.

"W-wait." Before Kaneki could get in a new breath, Hide shot off him. His boyfriend glanced down at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" Kaneki took a moment to pause at his lover's surprisingly fast movement. "Huh?" Kaneki suddenly realized what he wanted to ask; his face glowed red. He averted his eyes, but quickly snapped them back to his boyfriend's face. "I just don't think it's fair that you've been treating me so well and yet it's your birthday." Hide's eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth to rebuttal but his lips were suddenly occupied by Kaneki's. 

Hide's surprised grunt melted into a low moan that the other ate up. "Let me taste your cock." Kaneki mumbled into the kiss. He's sure if he wasn't so horny he would've combusted by now. Although he wasn't nearly as red as his currently sputtering boyfriend whose blushing face could outshine his hair. "I-I-I, um, y-yeah, uh, I mean if y-you, uh, you really w-want to..." His beloved averted his gaze and just as swiftly returned it, looking at Kaneki like an excited puppy. Kaneki giggled and grabbed the bottom of Hide's shirt and tugged it off. Looking at his torso now, even his chest was starting to turn red. He placed his hands on Hide's chest and slowly drifted down to Hide's pants. He wasted no time pulling down both his pants and underwear, letting Hide's erection spring free. 

As soon as Hide pulled his pants fully off, Kaneki's eager little hands grabbed his waist and pulled him forward. Kaneki leaned down and grabbed Hide's cock gently stroking it. Hide's hands tangled into the others black hair, thrusting into his hand. He stared down watching as Kaneki's tongue flickered out and pressed against his head and pulled back. Hide groaned curling over Kaneki, he had to stop himself from pushing Kaneki's head back. 

Kaneki licked his lips, Hide tasted so good he wanted --needed-- more. His hand paused at the base of Hide's dick and he licked a strip along Hide's cock. A shiver ran up his spine at the sound of his name leaving Hide's lips in a mewl. He pressed kisses along his length before finally wrapping his lips around the tip. His tongue lapped at the precome and his hand finally began stroking again, the other gripping Hide's thigh. His lover's little noises egged Kaneki on to make Hide finish his mouth. 

Shit, he was going to come; he didn't want to come just yet. Hide shooed Kaneki's hands from him and pulled out of his mouth with a _pop_. Yet, the high-pitched whimper Kaneki made, and the way he followed after Hide's cock had him squirting onto Kaneki's face. He cried out, watching his lover try to catch his cum in his open mouth. Hide's trembling legs gave out and he fell into the bed. He dazedly watched Kaneki wipe off the cum and lick it. Hide whined, if he kept that up Hide would have another boner soon. He closed his eyes and tried evening out his heavy breathing. At least until he felt a pair of lips on his abdomen. He peeked open one eye, staring at the half ghoul pecking kisses into his stomach. His eyes trailed lower and he watched Kaneki rut into the bed. Hide gulped, feeling his cock twitch. 

"H-hey, Kaneki." Kaneki gave his attention to Hide, but still pressed an open mouth kiss to his hip. "Y-You ready for the lube?" Kaneki froze, his cheeks burning; he nodded. Hide pulled away from Kaneki and grabbed the bottle off the nightstand. Kaneki rested on his shaky legs, admittedly staring with excited eyes as Hide coated his fingers in the gel. 

"Lift up your skirt." Hide mumbled, scooting over to Kaneki. Kaneki pulled the hem of his pretty blue skirt up and Hide let out a gasp. "Y-you wore the p-panties?" Hide asked shakily, staring at the surely painful erection stretching out the white lace lingerie. "Was I not supposed to?" Hide looked up at Kaneki's flustered face; he leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "You were. They look really, really good on y-you." Hide murmured and brought one of his fingers to Kaneki's entrance, circling the ring of muscle. 

His boyfriend let out a weak whimper, dropping the skirt in favor of wrapping his arms around Hide. "Ah! Hide!" His finger slowly pressed into Kaneki. He gently thrust his finger in and out, watching, hypnotized, as Kaneki moved his hips in time with his rhythm. 

He pulled out his finger and hotly kissed his boyfriend, enjoying the whines Kaneki released into the kiss. He added a second finger and scissored it inside Kaneki. He nibbled at Kaneki's neck as the other bounced on his thrusting fingers. He added a third finger, surprised by how easily it slid in. 

Kaneki cried out as Hide's fingers brushed against his prostate. It felt so good. His legs felt like jello and he was sure they were going to give any moment now. He was going to cum any minute now if Hide kept it up. Unfortunately, or maybe not, Hide's fingers pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty. He whined and buried his head in Hide's shoulder. No, he hadn't came yet...

"Are you ready?" Kaneki paused, he heard a wet noise and peeked out down to see Hide's hand slicking his dick up with lube. Kaneki sucked in a breath. Was he ready for Hide's cock? "Y-Yes." 

"Then get on all fours." Kaneki eagerly obeyed, turning around and fell on all fours, sticking his ass in the air. He looked back as Hide's hands rested on his ass. He felt something hotter and thicker than Hide's fingers at his entrance. He shivered and pressed back against it. Unbearably slow, Hide filled him. He pressed back until Hide's hands grabbed his waist and he could feel Hide's hips on his ass. "Fuck, Ken." He whined, digging his fingers into his sheets and thrust back against Hide. "H-Hurry up." 

Hide pulled back and thrust into Kaneki. He moaned, loving the feeling of Kaneki's tight, little hole swallowing him up. He eagerly watched as his dick slid in and out of his boyfriend. He glanced to the side as if suddenly remembering the camera, and quickened his pace. 

Kaneki cried out into the bed as Hide slammed into him. He rocked his hips in tempo with Hide's pace. He turned his head and stared at the television. He watched himself get fucked into the mattress with a flushed face, drool dripping down the side of his face and glazed eyes. He stared as Hide leaned over his back, wrapping an arm around his stomach and thrust into him. He gasped as his panties were shoved down enough for his cock to spring from its confinements. Hide's hand wrapped around his cock and began frantically jerking him off. "Come with me, Ken. Come with me." Hide mumbled above him and with that Kaneki let go. He cried out arching his back into Hide as he came across the bed. 

Kaneki clamped around Hide's cock as he came with a loud moan of Kaneki's name. As soon as he pulled out Kaneki dropped onto the bed. Hide giggled and followed his lead, falling beside him. He wrapped his arms around his equally out of breath boyfriend and pulled him close. His boyfriend nuzzled into his chest. He kissed the top of Kaneki's head. Realization dawned on him.

"We just made a porno."

-Bonus-

Several months later

Hinami had taken it upon herself to help around the chateau and keep it clean. Today was laundry day. She was putting away folded clothes away in one of Kaneki's drawers when her fingers brushed against something. She couldn't hide her curiosity as she pulled out a blank dvd case. She tilted her head and turned it over reading the title scribbled on.

_Kaneki & Hide's Home Video_

Hinami's eyes lit up. It was about her big brothers. Maybe it was from before Hinami met either of them, maybe it was even them as kids. As much of a privacy invasion it might have been, Hinami wanted to know more about her older brothers. She left the laundry basket there and immediately went to the living room, putting in the disc. She sat on the couch and eagerly turned on the tv. 

"What are you watching, mademoiselle?" Tsukiyama asked, appearing behind the couch. Hinami managed to convince Banjou to let him stay after he arrived at the chateau while Kaneki was on a date with Hide. 

"Oh, it's onii-chan's home video." She said cheerfully as the disc loads. 

"Home video?" Banjou questioned joining the duo. Hinami nodded her head excitedly and turns back around just as the video starts. It didn't seem to start at the beginning, where it started was really... weird.

"W-What's Hide onii-chan doing to onii-chan? Why is onii-chan dressed like that?" She questioned as she watched a nude Hide push his hips against a black-haired-skirt-wearing Kaneki's butt. What were they doing, and why were they making those noises? Were they hurt? 

Horrified screaming came from behind her and she jumped, joining in the shrieking. "Hinami don't look!" Banjou screamed and two large hands covered her entire face. She cried out against the hands that were accidentally making it hard for her to breath. She grabbed at the hands trying to get them to pull away with no success. "Turn off the tv!" Banjou yelled over the increasingly loud noises coming from the tv. 

"Im trying but I can't find the remote!" Tsukiyama yelled back, dropping down to the floor flustered, and trying to find the remote. He'd be dead if Kaneki found him here and watching these... raunchy videos with Hinami. He didn't know Kaneki was into that sort of thing. "Oh mon dieu!" He was dead meat. 

At that exact moment the door slammed open and there stood the white haired male from the video in the door way, taking in the hectic scene. It took him a moment to realize what was going on when he heard very familiar moans.

"W-What are you doing?!" 

Later Touka found out and no one heard from Kaneki and Hide ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to excailzkrossmazi on tumblr for being my beta and for making awesome art including a scene from this fic (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑


	4. Working Out The Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinky shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao wtf is plot???

"Are you sure it's not too tight?" Hide questioned worriedly, slipping his finger between the rope and Kaneki's skin. Kaneki sighed and smiled reassuringly at Hide. "It's fine, Hide." He would've hugged his boyfriend if his hands weren't tied behind his back. "And the spreader bar?" Hide asked, hand running down to the bar between Kaneki's ankles. 

"Works perfectly, see?" He tried to move his ankles in and out but they were locked in place with the bar. "Yeah, but does it hurt?" Hide placed his hands on either one of Kaneki's legs, gently rubbing up and down. "No, Hide. It doesn't hurt." Hide was such a worrywart sometimes, almost as bad as him, but he understood and appreciated Hide's concern. 

"Do you still wanna do this?" Hide stopped his hands and locked eyes with Kaneki, looking for any hint of unease. "Yes. Can we continue yet? Please?" Hide sighed and nodded his head. 

"Safe word?" 

"Sunflower." Hide finally cracked a grin and leaned forward to peck Kaneki's lips. "Good, I'm going to start now. Are you sure you've been prepared enough?" Kaneki blushed and looked away briefly before looking back and nodding, it wouldn't do good for Hide to think he didn't want to do this now. Hide eyes him warily.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." 

"You sure you're sure?"

"Hide!" 

"Ok, ok I'm starting now." Hide giggled and walked away from Kaneki and grabbed their shoebox full of 'supplies'. Hide pulled out the first item and already it had Kaneki shuddering. Hide noticed.

"Oh? Recognize it?" Hide cooed and stalked over to Kaneki. It already had his toes curling in anticipation. Hide grabbed his boyfriend's dick and slid the cock ring on. He bit his lip, staring down at the ring circling his throbbing erection. "Hmmm... which one, which one?" Kaneki's eyes shot back up to Hide who was contemplating which lubricant to use on Kaneki. "I think this one will work best." Kaneki whined; it was the prostate gel. 

Hide pulled out another toy that had Kaneki biting his lip to hold in another whine. The cap popped open and Hide applied a generous amount of lube to the dildo. Hide slowly stroked the fake cock, covering it in a thick layer of gel. Kaneki couldn't help but imagine if it was his cock Hide was stroking; his hips thrust up. 

Hide's eyes shot to Kaneki's and his easy going smile turned mischievous. "Oh? You want it so soon?" Hide purred, leaning over Kaneki. Some of the gel dripped down onto Kaneki's stomach, he shivered at the warmth. "Well I guess I can't deny such a pretty face." Hide crawled onto the bed, sitting between Kaneki's legs. 

Kaneki couldn't keep his eyes off his boyfriend as his hand disappeared between Kaneki's legs; suddenly his muscles tightened and he heard a tiny 'pop' as the butt plug came out. As Hide set the plug aside Kaneki felt something bigger, warmer and stickier at his entrance. It circled around his hole leaving behind a heavenly burn. He whined and tried to press against the dildo, trying to get Hide to push it in. 

The warmth disappeared and had Kaneki letting out a frustrated cry. "Nu-huh. You just stay still and relax, Kaneki. Let Hide take care of it for you." He teasingly ran the dildo across Kaneki's crack. Kaneki's fists curled. Goddammit, he's not going to survive the night if Hide's in his unending, teasing mood. "Hmm? Hey, don't close your eyes. You're not gonna want to miss this." Kaneki's eyes popped open and he watched as the dildo pressed against his ass. Hide twisted it back and fourth, leaving Kaneki trembling, before finally pushing it in. 

Kaneki cried out in pure pleasure. Hide angled it to hit his prostate and with the gel it already had him on the edge. Hide pulled it almost all the way out and pushed it back in, hitting the same spot. Kaneki mewled lewdly, throwing his head back. The dildo stopped. "Hey, what did I just say about looking?" Kaneki whined, but looked back down, locking eyes with Hide. He grinned. "Much better." 

The dildo was pulled out and back in again, slamming into his prostate leaving him to bask in the beautiful warmth. He moaned, as he watched the dildo push in and out of his ass. 

Hide slowed down, twisting it slightly left and right and sinking its entire length into Kaneki's ass until he could no longer see it. He whined, he loved being filled like this. "There!" Hide cheered, crawling out from between Kaneki's legs. "W-Wait!" What about the dildo? Sure he likes being filled but he needs it to move too! He tried closing his legs together but that damn spreader bar kept him in place. He tried pushing his ass against the bed, looking for some movement. He need something, anything to just move the damn dildo up his ass. 

"Hey, don't do that! I won't give you my special treat if you keep doing that." Hide pouted, puffing out his cheeks, but no matter how ridiculous his boyfriend looked he stopped. Special... treat? Hide grinned. "Good boy. I'll get it ready in a minute just let me finish this." Hide pulled off his shirt and took off his pants and underwear releasing his hard cock. Kaneki gulped, staring at the sight. It should be inside him instead of this dildo... 

Hide crawled back on the bed and sat at his feet. He dropped the shoebox full of supplies next to him. "H-Hide?" Hide ignored his call, and instead scooped something out of the box. It was a remote? He held it up for Kaneki to see. "If you're a good boy, I might use this on you. Then again maybe if you're bad too. I guess it's up for you to decide if it's because you're nice or naughty." Hide giggled, throwing a wink Kaneki's way. He was wary. That wasn't for what he thought it was for, right? 

Hide reached into the box once more and pulled out a different container of lube and another dildo. Now Kaneki was confused. 

"Hide what are you-" 

"Shhh. You'll see." He smeared the liquid onto the dildo, coating it just as heavily as Kaneki's. Hide sat up on his knees and Kaneki curiously watched what he was doing. His hand reached between his legs and he heard a familiar 'pop'. Kaneki blanched. He didn't, did he? Hide pulled out his own butt plug. "You're not the only one prepared." Hide giggled at Kaneki's awed expression. He guided the dildo to his own hole and pressed it inside. Hide exaggeratedly threw his head back and let out a long moan as he sunk down on the fake cock. "Ahhh, Kaneki." Kaneki gulped as his name spilled from Hide's lips. 

Hide thrust the dildo in and out of his ass, bucking his hips in time with it. He mewled and writhed on the bed, his empty hand going down and stroking his throbbing cock. Kaneki's toes curled. He couldn't take it, he couldn't believe Hide would masturbate in front of him like this and leave him dry. "Hide please!" Kaneki's voice cracked, his legs trembled and frustrated tear built up along his eyes. "I want to come!" He'd never needed to so badly in his life before, he thought. 

Hide stopped. His eyes locked with Kaneki's glossy ones and he smiled. He pulled the dildo out of his ass and crawled in between Kaneki's legs once more. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kaneki's knee. "Too bad. You don't get to come yet, but how about a better view." Hide cooed and Kaneki bit his lip to hold back his cry of frustration. "Although for speaking up like that I should punish you." Hide smiled and held up the remote, he pressed a button and suddenly Kaneki gasped, throwing his head back and arching his back. The delectable warmth was back and this time the dildo was vibrating, against Kaneki's prostate. He bucked his hips up looking for something to get it to move in and out but there was nothing there. 

A hand pressed his hips down and he whined. "Hey, I come over here to give you a better view and you don't wanna watch?" Hide's comment had Kaneki snapping his head back in a second. Hide's hand retracted from his hip and he leaned back on his elbows, knees pushed as close to him as possible, legs open as far as the space allowed and the dildo posed against his entrance. Kaneki whined at the beautiful view, thrusting his hips up. Hide grinned and pushed the dildo in once more. He groaned, but this time kept eye contact with Kaneki as he turned up the vibrator once more, causing Kaneki to help, and dropped the remote in favor of touching his erection. 

Kaneki couldn't look away from his lover pleasuring himself right in between his legs even as he bucked his hips. He bit his lip trying to keep all the erotic noises from escaping. "Ah! Kaneki! I can't hold it in much longer!" Hide whined, locking eyes with Kaneki. Kaneki's breathing stuttered as he watched the increasingly rapid pace of Hide thrusting back and fourth on the dildo, his hand sloppily jerked him off. He suddenly sat up on his knees. 

"Ah! Kaneki!" Hide cried out before he came. Kaneki gasped at his lover's cry and watched as he spilled out onto the bed and Kaneki. Kaneki whined, watching as Hide fell back and removed his dildo, leaving Kaneki hanging. "Hide." Kaneki whined, wishing he could freely use his legs to poke at his lover. Hide set aside the dildo and lazily sat up. 

He set one hand on Kaneki's knee and kissed it. "Did you enjoy that?" Hide eyes him with half lidded eyes and Kaneki feels his breath stutter. Did he enjoy it? "Y-Yeah." The lazy grin that spreads across Hide's face has his heart beating a mile a minute. "Good boy." Hide chuckles and holds his other hand up, the remote back in it. Kaneki gasps as Hide presses the button again and the the dildo is vibrating even faster in his ass. The lube only stimulated him further. Kaneki arches his back, fingernails digging into palms; his whole body trembles and he's ready to cum. 

The dildo slides out of his ass with a wet pop and the tears built up along his eyes finally spill over. He whimpers, he was so close. "Who said you could come yet? Sheesh. Even with the cock ring you nearly did." Hide pouts and Kaneki looks down at his cock. Thick drops of precome drip down onto his stomach. He gulps. A finger reaches out and swipes at one of the drops on his abdomen and he watches in awe as Hide brings it to his mouth. Hide wraps his lips around his finger, sucking off the cum, and Kaneki nearly faints at the glorious sight. "H-Hide please..." Fuck me. 

Hide locks eyes with him a faux innocent expression on his face. "Hmm? What? If you're asking me to let you come the answer is still no." Kaneki whined. "I've already got my next idea, I just need to get hard first. Watching you take this fake cock should be enough to do the trick." Kaneki whimpered, writhing on the bed. Hide reached back into the shoebox and pulled out the container of lube and slathered the vibrating dildo up once more. 

The dildo pressed against his entrance again and he shivered, the blissful heat was back. He pressed against it and it easily slipped into him. Kaneki bit his lips holding back a whine as he thrust his hips down onto it. He thrust his hips up and down the vibrating dildo, Hide didn't deny him. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back and crying out in bliss when he managed to brush his prostate. 

"S-Shit." Kaneki looked back down at Hide's low moan. He locked eyes with the other as he continued to jerk himself off with one hand and hold the dildo in the other. Kaneki gasped and as he went to slam down on the dildo it was pulled out of his reach. He screamed in frustration. Goddammit Hide. 

Hide giggled. "Come on, Kaneki. No need to get so wound up." Kaneki shot him a glare. Hide smirked and the tip of the dildo pressed into him again. "It's time for the next act. Ready?" Hide crawled out from in between his legs, yet left the dildo just barely in Kaneki's ass. "Hide!" His boyfriend ignored him and maneuvered around the bed to straddle Kaneki. Hide's ass pressed against Kaneki's dick and he let out a groan. 

Hide ran his fingers along one of the intricate knots covering Kaneki's chest. He glanced up locking eyes with Kaneki. He thought his heart stopped at the lustful gaze the blond gave him. A mischievous grin spread across Hide's lips. "I want you to suck me off while I suck you off." Kaneki's eyes widened and he felt his cock twitch. Apparently Hide felt it too as he ground his ass against it. Kaneki whimpered, curling his hands into fists behind his back. 

Hide moved off him and suddenly Hide's pert ass was right in his face. Hide had a hand on his cock and guided it to Kaneki's lips. Kaneki opened his mouth and took the tip in. He swirled his tongue around the head and was rewarded with Hide's low moans of praise. 

Kaneki moaned shakily around Hide as a hot mouth clamped over his dick. He could feel his lover lick and suck at his cock and he nearly stopped sucking Hide's dick until his boyfriend paused on his. Kaneki gasped in surprise when he felt the vibrating dildo push farther up his ass. His teeth accidentally bit down on Hide's dick. 

His boyfriend popped out of his mouth and he was about to apologize when Hide came over his face. Kaneki was too surprised to comment when Hide came off his dick and took out the dildo before he could come. "Fuck, Ken." Hide breathily whispered re-situating himself back to straddle Kaneki's torso. 

"Hide please." Kaneki whimpered, bucking his hips. "Nu-huh." Hide grinned and scooted up Kaneki's abdomen, farther away from his dick. Kaneki sighed in frustration. "Hi-" His whine turned into a gasp as Hide pinched his nipples. He pressed his chest further into Hide's hands as he rubbed circles around the hardening buds. "Hmm? What were you saying?" He teasingly questioned. Kaneki sputtered and arched his back with a cry as Hide lightly twisted his nipples. 

Hide pressed a kiss to his lips, sliding his tongue in Kaneki's mouth, swallowing Kaneki's moans as Hide began massaging his chest. Hide pulled away from his lips and dipped into his neck, biting playfully at his pulse point. Kaneki writhed underneath him, nails digging into his palm and desperately trying to move his legs. Hide backed his ass up onto Kaneki's cock, rubbing against him. 

"Ah! Hide!" He bucked his hips against Hide's ass. Hide ran sloppy kisses up Kaneki's neck until his lips brushed his ear. "Beg and I'll consider." Hide's whisper had him shivering. His toes curled and an embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks. 

"H-Hide..." His boyfriend lifted up off the other, hovering over him and more importantly not pressing his ass on Kaneki's dick. "Hide please." His boyfriend didn't waver, staring patiently down at Kaneki. A blush rose to Kaneki's cheeks as he realized what he was going to have to do. He broke eye contact and chose to stare at the ceiling instead. "Hide, w-will you please... fuck me?" Hide tilted his head from what Kaneki could tell in his peripheral view. "I already did? I fucked you with that dildo, or do you need a reminder?" Hide purred and Kaneki paled. No, no, definitely not. He shook his head. "Then tell me. What do you want?" Kaneki bit his lip, he was going to have to say it, Hide wasn't going to let up on this one. 

"H-Hide, please f-fuck me." Hide didn't move and Kaneki took in a deep breath a and closed his eyes. "Fuck me in the ass with your huge cock. I want you to fuck me until I come so hard I see stars! Please Hide! Fuck me!" He bucked his hips up just picturing Hide filling him. 

The bed shifted and Kaneki bit his lip in anticipation. That was enough right? Kaneki peeked an eye open and gasped. Hide was once again between his legs, slathering lube on his cock. Hide caught his eye and smiled, letting out a moan as he squeezed his dick. Kaneki whined, he couldn't wait to have Hide's cock inside him. "Ah, I'm not even in yet and you're already making lewd faces." Hide's comment had Kaneki looking away from him. Was he really? How embarrassing. 

He felt a warm, pulsing heat at his entranced and he gasped, snapping his head back to watch Hide trace his cock around his hole. Kaneki pressed against his dick wanting him to put it in already. He moaned as Hide pushed into him, shivering when he felt Hide's hips on his ass, fully sheathed inside him. 

Hide pulled out nearly all the way and snapped his hips back in; the two sharing a moan, Kaneki eagerly matched Hide's pace, reveling in the friction. A hand slipped under his head and he briefly saw Hide's face before his boyfriend's lips were on his. Kaneki moaned into the kiss, licking at Hide's lips. He opened his mouth and as Kaneki's tongue slid in Hide lightly bit down on his tongue drawing another moan from Kaneki. Hide's thrusts turned sloppy and a hand wrapped around his cock. Kaneki moaned, nibbling Hide's lips. He was close and so was Hide. Finally, he was going to cum. 

The hand on his erection tightened and Hide's thumb pressed into the slit; Kaneki whined; no, Hide better not prevent him from coming again. Hide's thrusts became frantic, the hand tightening more on his cock. Kaneki pulled away from the kiss, tears of frustration built up in his eyes. "Hide, please! Just let me cum!" He sobbed, hot kisses were pressed against his throat in response. "Hide!" With a final sharp thrust and a cry, Hide came in him. No... He'd been so close. Hide pulled out of him and the hand loosened; the tears in Kaneki's eyes spilled over his flushed cheeks once again. "No! Hide! Please!" 

Hide's lips moved from their spot on his neck to brush against his ear. "Ken..." Kaneki gasped as a finger pressed into him. The finger bent, brushing his prostate. "Cum." It was like a damn broke with that statement. Kaneki finally unraveled, spilling out across his torso with a loud mewl. 

He must've blacked out for a moment because the next thing he knew Hide was pressing kisses across his face and cautiously untying the knots across his torso. "H-Hide?" He coughed, his throat scratchy. There was a slight tremble in his body and he was still in a haze of post orgasm. 

His boyfriend pulled away to stare at him with concerned eyes and a soft smile. "Yo Kaneki. Are you okay? You're covered in cum." He asked gently teasing him. He brushed his thumb against Kaneki's cheek, pulling it away with a smear of cum this time. "Whose fault is that?" He joked back and Hide's eyebrows drew in, a frown taking over his smile, he looked more concerned than before. "I'm sorry. Was that too much? Are you okay?" In all honesty, Kaneki thought, that was the best orgasm he'd ever had. "I'm fine, Hide. That was... fantastic." Blood rushed to his cheeks as Hide's expression morphed from concern to shock and back to its sunny expression. 

Hide leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I'm serious about the covered in cum thing. So, how about we take a bath first, then you can chill on the couch while I clean up the mess, and after that I'll read to you." Hide helped him sit up and undid the rest of the rope, pulling it off his boyfriend and wrapping him in a hug, pressing a kiss against Kaneki's cheek. Kaneki sighed, leaning against him. "Yeah, that sounds nice." He rubbed at his wrists, stretching out his arms and legs. "Then let's go." Hide pressed a kiss to Kaneki's forehead and moved his arms -one under his legs the other at his back- and picked Kaneki up bridal style. Kaneki lazily wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, nuzzling his head into the crook of Hide's neck. "If you want to take a nap while in the bath I'll make sure you don't drown." Kaneki chuckled. "I don't need a n-" His sentence was cut off by a yawn. Hide giggled. "You're so cute. I love you." Kaneki's cheeks burned and he buried his face into Hide's neck, mumbling into it.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to excailzkrossmazi on tumblr for being my beta and for making awesome art including a scene from this fic (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑


	5. Falling Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┐(‘～`；)┌ it's a drabble really

Hide was addicted to Kaneki's lips, especially at times like this. Moan after moan spilled from his lips as Kaneki sucked at his neck. Kaneki was leaving no spot untouched as he devoured Hide. Hide's neck was bright red, colored with the beginnings of purple hickeys. Lips brushed against the bruised neck, placing kiss after kiss along his throat. Hide's hand wound deep into Kaneki's hair, tugging at the strands with each roll of Kaneki's hips. 

"Holy shit, Ken." Hide gasped as Kaneki clenched around his cock. "Im not gonna last long if you keep doing that." Kaneki paused and nuzzled his face into Hide's neck. "I'm not either." He mumbled into his skin as he slammed back down onto Hide's cock. Kaneki continued bouncing on Hide's dick, their moans nearly overshadowing the music Hide had turned on. It was a low, sexy song that allowed Kaneki to ride Hide's cock to the tempo of.

Kaneki ground down against his boyfriend's dick again. "Ah! Hide I think I'm g-gonna-" 

_If you not drunk ladies and gentlemen  
Get ready to get fucked up!_

The change from the quiet sexual song to the song that blasted from the speakers scared the absolute shit out of Kaneki. So much so that he shrieked, jumping in surprise...

and slipping off of Hide and onto the floor. 

Hide burst into loud fits of laughter as he looked to the floor where his dazed boyfriend laid out. It hurt to breath, tears streamed down his face, even his boyfriend glaring at him did nothing to soothe his laughter. Kaneki huffed, face flushed, getting off the floor and fell onto the other side of the bed, slipping under and pulling the covers over his head. 

"Aw I'm sorry, babe. It wasn't-" Hide broke off his sentence for another round of giggle. "It wasn't that funny." He coughed, holding down another laugh but his shit eating grin stayed. The lump under the blanket twitched but other than that stayed still. "Ken~" Hide whined, pulling the blankets over him and wrapping around Kaneki's waist. "I'm sorry." He nosed the back of the other's neck placing butterfly kisses across his skin. 

"Keeeeeeen." Hide drew out, fingers drifting across his boyfriend's stomach. Kaneki twitched, a small giggle forcing itself from his mouth. Hide joined in the laughter, hands brushing across the other's sides, earning more laughter. 

"Ah! Hide! Stop it!" Kaneki rolled over, grabbing Hide's hands. Hide shifted their hands, entwining their fingers. Kaneki softly smiled at the sight. When he glanced up from their hands, lips were pressing against his. He hummed into the kiss, pushing back. Hide pulled back enough to just brush lips and the two locked eyes. "I love you." Hide whispered; a blush crept up Kaneki's cheeks. 

"I love you too." He smiled, pulling his hands away from Hide and pushing the other's back against the bed. He sat up, placing a knee on either side of Hide's waist and leaned down pressing a kiss against one of the purple bruises. He heard Hide's breath stutter. One of his hands gripped the base of his boyfriend's dick and guided it towards his entrance. "Oh yeaaaah, spread your legs like butter for me." Kaneki paused, glancing up at his idiotic boyfriend.

"You are absolutely ridiculous." He muttered in awe at what had to have been the shittiest pick up line ever. Hide puffed out his cheeks and furrowed his eyebrows, shooting the other a faux angered look. Kaneki rolled his eyes and slowly lowered himself back on his boyfriend's cock. He took in a shuddering breath as Hide was sheathed inside him. Hide tilted his head back, groaning. 

"Damn, I'm really not gonna last." A hand pressed against his waist, the other grabbing his own neglected erection and began slow strokes up and down. Kaneki shivered, lifting himself up and slamming back down. He bounced up and down on Hide's dick; Hide's thrusts matched his and he shuddered, bowling over and nuzzling his face into Hide's neck. He nipped at the forming bruises as Hide drove into his ass. "S-Shit, Hide I'm gonna!" Kaneki moaned, the hand on his dick speeding up its pace. "Me too." Hide moaned, writhing underneath Kaneki. With one final slam, Hide came, Kaneki quickly following. 

Kaneki pulled off Hide and rolled over next to him. The two wrapped arms around each other and Hide rested his chin atop Kaneki's head; their heavy panting and the lull droll of another song filled the room. "Hide?" Kaneki whispered, Hide hummed in reply.

"Yeah, Ken?"

"Please. Please. Please. Turn off the fucking stereo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to excailzkrossmazi on tumblr for being my beta and for making awesome art including a scene from this fic (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑


End file.
